


pro patria mori

by Kaellig



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Character Study, Loyalty, M/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Power Dynamics, Voyeurism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Можно ли обеспечить преданность слуги более надёжно, чем заставив его влюбиться в своих хозяев?</p>
            </blockquote>





	pro patria mori

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [pro patria mori](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207573) by [kyrilu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrilu/pseuds/kyrilu). 



> название переводится с латыни как "смерть за отчизну"

Деликатность служит отличным орудием, однако бывают моменты, когда Фрэнк посылает всё к чёрту и идёт напролом. Ему доводилось угрожать, подкупать, шантажировать и давить, но в некоторых случаях всё, что требуется, — это просто попросить.

Когда Мичам случайно ловит его за просмотром «не совсем новостной передачи» (как он сам скажет позднее в разговоре с Клэр), его глаза становятся темнее, а на щеках появляется лёгкий румянец, и это не остаётся незамеченным для Фрэнка.

В этом он находит ответ.

*

Всё очень просто: Эдвард входит в гостиную, выходит, и какое-то опасное тепло возникает в низу его живота. Это неправильно, это очень плохо и неправильно, но Эдвард оказывается полностью во власти голоса мистера Андервуда — насмешливого, низкого, дразнящего.

Он влетает в первую же попавшуюся комнату, которая оказывается кладовкой, и лишь здесь, захлопнув за собой дверь, теряет самообладание и падает на колени.

У него стоит.

Стараясь дышать медленнее, он опускает ладони на колени и крепко стискивает их сквозь тёмную ткань брюк, отчаянно желая, чтобы всё это прекратилось.

*

Эдвард не может знать, что в это время Фрэнк стоит снаружи, прижимаясь спиной к двери и вслушиваясь в каждый звук, доносящийся с той стороны. Он считает вдохи и выдохи Эдварда, тихие, с неравными паузами между ними. А затем он слышит то, чего ждал: судорожный вздох, почти всхлип, и сдавленное проклятие.

«Вот и оно», — говорит Фрэнк про себя.

Он садится; по звуку из-за двери можно догадаться, что Эдвард лежит на полу, сотрясаемый дрожью, потрясённый неожиданным откровением.

Фрэнк прикасается к двери, ощущая шероховатое дерево под кончиками пальцев. Если закрыть глаза, можно представить, что он чувствует чужое тепло по ту сторону.

Это власть в самом первобытном из её видов, освобождённая от политики и сведённая к чистой похоти. Это удовлетворение в самом первобытном из его видов: там, по другую сторону от двери, находится человек, готовый умереть за него и его жену; человек, запершийся в крошечной каморке и путающийся в брюках в попытке добраться до своего члена. 

_Думай обо мне. Думай о ней._

Фрэнк хочет сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы справиться с нахлынувшими ощущениями, но он сдерживается, чтобы не нарушить уединение Эдварда.

*

Эдвард дрочит прямо через брюки и бельё, быстро и грубо. Ему нужна сейчас просто разрядка, и как можно быстрее. 

Он никогда не спал с мужчинами, только с женщинами. И тем не менее он легко представляет Фрэнка Андервуда — так же легко, как и Клэр. Они оба притягивают его к себе. Эдвард помнит каждое мимолётное прикосновение, которым они одаривали его. Эти прикосновения словно отпечатываются на его коже.

(Конечно, они продуманы и просчитаны наперёд. Они определяют то, как Эдвард смотрит на фотографию Клэр, сделанную Адамом Галлоуэем. Они определяют то, как он улыбается Андервудам — неуверенно и смущённо, стараясь казаться безразличным, но выдавая правду уголками губ.)

Он выдыхает тихое «сэр», словно извиняясь — как если бы знал, что Фрэнк подслушивает за дверью, крепко сжимая ручку, но не нажимая на неё.

*

Есть старая крылатая фраза: «Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori». Умирать за отчизну сладко и достойно. 

Эдвард таков, каков он есть, потому что он всем сердцем желает защищать свою страну. Несмотря на всю циничность и мрачность этого мира, на свете ещё остались наивные мальчики, которые радуются фейерверкам и не теряют надежду.

Проблема в том, что Фрэнк презирает патриотов. Он занимается политикой ради азарта, побед и игры, а вовсе не из патриотизма. Он говорит, что служит своей стране, исключительно потому, что от него ждут этих слов. Он говорит, что он на стороне демократов, что он на стороне президента Уокера, что он на стороне Питера Руссо, однако, в конце концов, он всегда остаётся только на своей собственной стороне — стороне Фрэнка и Клэр Андервудов.

Он находит отличное решение: они станут страной Эдварда Мичама, его родиной. Он будет на их стороне, как и многие другие — кто-то из них будет заменим, кем-то придётся пожертвовать. Фредди Армстронг, Дуглас Стэмпер, Зоуи Барнс — все они лишь пешки в игре Фрэнка Андервуда, части вселенной, вращающейся вокруг него и Клэр.

*

Сладкая смерть за отчизну — это миф. Как и бескрайняя империя Энея, как и правление любого царя.

Придёт день, когда Эдвард впервые скажет им «нет», и они познают предательство.

Пока же он закрывает глаза, всё ещё сотрясаемый дрожью, и любит их.


End file.
